Cloud Nine
by distorted-memories01
Summary: Everything is back to normal now that Sora has defeated Organization 13 and Cid is throwing a party and everyone is having a good time.But what happens when Leon notices that he and Sora are getting a little drunk. Warnings:MM,Slight Angst,Anal,Lemons,OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdoms Hearts or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Please read and review and enjoy! Please don't flame! Thank you!**

**Summary: Everything is back to normal now that Sora has defeated Organization 13 and Cid is throwing a party and everyone is having a good time. But what happens when Leon notices that he and Sora are getting a little drunk. Warnings: M/M, Slight Angst, Lemons, Anal. **

**Cloud Nine**

Leon stood leaning against the wall watching all of his friends dancing and making conversation. He took a sip of the beer he was holding as his eyes darted from person to person, he seemed somewhat annoyed. He had been here for a few hours now. Every now and then some girl that had obviously had one to many drinks would walk over and try to talk to him but he would just half ignore them until they got the hint.

Then his eyes landed on Sora swaying a little near the punch bowl. The young brunette was wearing his usual attire. Nothing out of the ordinary other then his cheeks were totally flushed. That's when Sora's eyes lifted from the drink in his hand straight up to meet Leon's. Their eyes seemed to linger on each other and suddenly Sora started to walk across the room to Leon.

Leon tried to seem nonchalant, taking a drink of his beer and trying to look away as if he didn't care. That's when Sora walked up with a, "Leon it's good to see you!! How have you been!?", Sora wrapped his arms around Leon and gave him a hug. Leon laughed a little then wrapped his arms around the boy just in time for Leon to take in his scent. Sora smelled of soap and cheap booze. Leon stepped back and Sora gave a cheeky smile. "Sora… have you been drinking?"

Sora looked up at the older man and said, "No. I've only had punch all night, promise." Leon gave him a slight glare and then it dawned on him, someone must have spiked the punch bowl. Leon downed the rest of his beer and set the bottle down, then putting his arm around Sora he walked him to a table and sat the young boy down. "Stay here. I'm going to get you a glass of water." He then took the cup from Sora's hand just as he went for another drink. Sora whined and pouted in protest, but Leon knew he was only being so childish because of the massive amount of booze in him.

Leon walked over to the snack table and grabbed a clean cup then walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a few beers and a bottle of water for Sora. He walked back to were the teen was waiting and set all the bottles on the table, he picked up the water and poured it into the cup for his small friend. Then popped the cap off a bottle of beer and sat next to the boy.

They laughed and talked for what seemed like eternity and six beers later Leon was finally drunk.

Sora laid his head on Leon's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. Leon somewhat blushed and cupped Sora's face in his large hand, the boy was so small compared to himself and Leon couldn't drive away the thought of how sexy Sora was with his cheeks bright red and that silly smile on his face that read hello I'm plastered.

"Leon I wanna go to sleep" the teen yawned out and Leon looked up at a clock on the wall. It was four in the morning and most of the party goers had gone home. "You can crash at my place." But Sora was already sleeping on Leon's shoulder. Leon sighed and picked the boy up and carried him outside. He looked around for his motorcycle, than decided he was to drunk to risk driving home that night. He would come back in the morning for his bike. Leon cradled the young boy in his arms and started toward his apartment.

Leon unlocked the door and walked in closing it with his foot. He then flicked the light switch and set Sora down on the bed. Sora woke, instantly missing the warmth of Leon's body and sat up. "Where am I?" He looked up at Leon. "My place, you can stay the night since you're to drunk to go back to Merlin's." And that's when it happened Leon tripped over something on the floor and came down on top of Sora, their lips accidentally meeting.

Sora turned blood red, and Leon leaned up embarrassment on his face. "I…uh…it was an accident…." Leon's voice cracked and his words were jumbled. Sora looked up into the older males eyes in confusion. Why was his heart pounding like this? Was he giving himself away? Leon knew! He knew that Sora had feelings for him.

Leon couldn't guess what was going through Sora's mind but the longing look in his eyes gave a hint of innocence. Then to Leon's surprise Sora leaned up to kiss the older man on the cheek. Leon looked at him in shock. "That…was my first kiss." Sora whispered shyly. Leon was still lying on top of the boy, his breath coming in ragged, short gasps. "This is a mistake I'm sorry Sora…" Leon tried to push himself up off of the boy when a hand gripped his shirt, he his eyes turned to the teen in confusion.

Sora wore a rosy blush on his cheeks, "Wait! Don't go… I…never mind… forget it Leon." "No Sora what is it?" Sora looked away from Leon, "It's just that…I like this, I like you Leon."

Leon's eyes grew in surprise, Sora was young, but he wasn't a child still…was he old enough to know what he was talking about? Leon sighed and said "Sora you don't know what you're talking about." "No! Don't say that! I'm not a little kid! I like you Leon, and if you don't like me then that's fine but don't ever tell me what I want!"

Leon tried to move away but Sora's hand held him there. The muscles in his young arms flexing showing the strength of a boy that once saved the world. "Your just drunk Sora, you'll regret this in the morning." "No Leon, I want you, I always have and that will never change! Ever since the first time I met you in Traverse Town I can't get you out of my mind."

And then Sora's lips were fighting for Leon's approval while his hands made their way under Leon's shirt caressing the soft yet scared skin, I weak moan escaping Leon's lips. At first Leon resisted Sora's innocent teasing, but when the boys hand made its way down Leon's stomach, up his strong muscled thigh and to the hardening bulge in Leon's tight pants. Leon gave a moan and with it faded all of his defenses. He had to have Sora right then and there! He pulled off his jacket and sent it flying across the floor.

At this Sora giggled and Leon was once again reminded of his innocence. _That's okay_ he thought to himself as he locked lips with the boy again, _I'll enjoy tasting that innocence. _

Leon immediately started to rip Sora's clothes off his delicate yet masculine body, starting with his shirts, but taking his time unzipping his shorts and slowly sliding then and his boxers down his body to the floor. Leon gave a laugh when Sora pushed his shoes off his feet and pulled his socks off with his cute little toes. Now the teen lay naked in front of the older man. Naked and pale except for his drunken, blushing red cheeks, Sora's piercing blue eyes gazing longingly up at him.

Leon gave a sheepish grin and ran his hands down the boy's slim body stopping just above his erection. _Damn he's big for his age! So that's what you've been hiding in those big baggy shorts you tease. _Then Sora could feel Leon's hot breath on the tip of his hardness followed by warm lips wrapping around him. Leon sucked gently moving up and down Sora while the boy whimpered and squirmed under him.

It was too late to turn back now and Leon needed release, he wanted Sora more than ever and now he would have him. He sat up; a whine of protest could be heard for the teen. Leon unzipped his own pants and pulled them off looking up just in time to catch Sora sneaking a peek. He gave a smirk. "Like what you see?" Sora blushed as Leon came back over him, his hands gripping the young boy's hips and flipping him over, pulling him up onto his knees. Leon leaned over to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled open a drawer his fingers searching for something, then finding the right thing he reassumed his position. Sora turned his head to look at the older man in question.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" the innocent nod was all the confirmation he needed and with that he applied a large amount of the bottles contents onto his fingers. "Take a deep breath", Sora took in a deep breath and clung to a pillow. Leon pushed two fingers into the teen, his response was a weak almost scream into the pillow. _Fuck I'm hurting him_, Leon worked the boy until he thought he was ready. Kissing Sora's shoulder Leon braced himself for the pleasure that lay ahead. He pushed the tip of his hardness in slowly until he was fully inside the boy.

Sora was whining in pain and cursing into the pillow and his new lover held him close kissing his back for what seemed like forever. Then when Sora calmed he started too move slowly, thrusting gently in and out of the teen until Sora's protest of pain turned to pleasure fueled moans, gasps, and muffled screams. _Damn he's loud in bed! _Leon thought as his movements became faster and harder, pounding into his small lover. Leon pulled out slowly and turned the boy around to face him, _If I don't keep him quiet the other attendants will complain_, then upon pushing back he locked lips Sora to swallow his noises. He cupped Sora's hand in his, lacing their fingers and gripped his lovers manhood in his other hand to make sure they came at the same time.

The two went on like this for awhile until Sora threw his head back his hands gripping the headboard of the bed until his knuckles turned white. Sora came soon after, a warm milking stream landing allover Leon's stomach, Leon came in response, collapsing on top of his young lover. Both men were still drunk and now completely spent. They curled up under the covers and soon Sora was sleeping in Leon's arms. Leon gave a sigh thinking to himself '_I know I'll regret this in the morning'. _Leon closed his eyes, cuddled to his new lover and dozed off just as the sun started to peek up from behind the clouds.

**A/N: So that was it. Not bad for my first lemon I think. I may decide to continue this story, if so I will update soon. So keep checking for updates. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. **

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. I didn't have my computer for a few weeks... Please read and enjoy. Remember good reviews updates. **

**Cloud Nine **

Leon woke with his ears ringing and a pulsing pain in his head. "Fuck what did I do last night?"  
Thats when all the memories flashed into his head, nervously he looked down beside him and sure enough,  
the source of worry was right there. Curled up in the sheets lay Sora, his beautiful boyish cheeks still flushed, his naked chest rising and falling softly with each breath. Leon lifted the sheets with a curse.  
'_Damn! I'm still naked..._' He rose gracefully managing not to wake the "Sleeping Beauty" slumbering in his bed. Leon pulled on his tight black pants and sat in a chair facing the bed. 'What am I going to do...', he thought to himself. Sora was much to young to be with him. This whole thing was crazy, then it just got worse.

A soft yawn, followed by a sleepy moan escaped the lips of the boy, Sora was awake, sitting up in bed, and looking into the eyes of his new found lover. Leon sat back in his chair, what should he say? Just as the silence was sure to kill him the boy couldn't hold it in any longer, "Do you remember what happened?" Leon didn't answer so Sora spoke again. "Cause...I...do and I...you know if it's okay with you...I'd like to see you again." Sora looked down shyly. "This will never happen again!" Then Sora looked back up at the older male confused, "Did I do something wrong?" Leon threw Sora's clothes at him and in a deep, loud voice, "Get dressed now!"

Sora rose, pulling on each article of clothing as Leon refused to look at him. Once Sora was dressed Leon walked over, grabbed the boy by the arm threw him against the front door and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was sure to leave bruises on the younger one. Sora leaned up into the kiss, closing his eyes as Leon forced his warm tongue into his mouth. Next Leon broke the kiss gasping for air and Sora fell to his knees in front of him.

As Sora's finger worked on undoing Leon's pants Leon placed his hand on the back of Sora's head his own fingers becoming laced into the crazy brown hair while he braced himself for the pleasure to come with his other hand against the door. Sora grinned sheepishly pulling down the zipper in front of him slowly, teasingly, Leon moaned his torment. Sora could see the obvious bulge in Leon's pants, pulling closer his lips almost touching the soft fabric, he gave a soft gasp. Leon's head fell back at the sound, all his thoughts disappearing. What was it about this boy that made him lose control?

Was it the softness of his tanned skin? The way his voice quivered when he spoke but still rose to a high pitched scream as he was entered and rode straight to the gates of passion? Or just that innocent look in his eyes?  
Thats when it hit him hard, this couldn't happen! '_Yes it can! Shut up self let me think!_' Just as Sora's hand reached for Leon's hardness, Leon gave a forceful shove sending Sora falling back. "I said this isn't going to happen again! _NEVER AGAIN_!!" He picked Sora up off the floor, opened the door, pushed the boy out and slammed it shut locking the door. He walked across the room and looked in the mirror. Red scratches covered his chest and back.  
Leon turned and looked at the bed he walked over and laid down. Soon he was surrounded by the faint scent of the boy he couldn't get off his mind that still lingered on the pillows.

**XXXX**

Leon was standing in a local bar once again wasting himself on beer. It had been two days since he had heard from much less seen Sora but he found his thoughts consumed with flashes of the boy under him begging for more. Leon was here for one reason and one only. To stop thinking these terrible thoughts! He watched the girls dancing on the floor and met eyes with a cute skinny brunette. The girl wore a way too short black skirt matched with a slutty looking top and high heels.

Leon watched her giggle and move around the dance floor with a few girlfriends all along watching him watch her and leaning over to whisper to her friends. A few minutes passed and she winked at Leon just before walking alone over to the bar, Leon's legs moved almost instinctively. As he reached the bar he waved over to the tender. "Get the lady what ever she wants." She sat, crossing her legs and with a giggle shouted over the loud music, "I'll have a sex on the beach!"

Leon smirked and looked her over taking her hand a placing a soft kiss on it. "My names Leon whats yours?" She gave her reply, sipping on her drink. "Naomi! This place is a drag, You wanna go somewhere?"

Leon stood taking her hand, a little shocked by her words but with a laugh he gave a "Your place?" She gave a strange look. "No good my girlfriends live with me." "Well it looks like we're going to my place." She told him something about telling her friends she was leaving and ran off only to return a few minutes later. Leon walked her outside to his motorcycle and helping her on started it up and speed off.

About ten minutes later they were back at his place and Leon was showing her around Leon went to the kitchen for two cold beers and when he returned Naomi was spread out on the bed Leon sat the beers down and walked over to her, as if the finger she signaled him with were a rope around him. He leaned down their lips meeting. They kissed fiercely for what seemed like forever and When Leon broke away he picked her up sat her down on her feet in front of the door,  
placed one hand on the door and one in her hair.

The one wrapped in her hair pushing her downward. As if taking the hint Naomi fell to her knees.

XXXX

Leon sat on the edge of his bed, cigarette in hand. As he took a hit and exhaled he laid his head in his hands.  
Naomi shifted behind him leaning up and sitting next to him, wrapped only in the sheets. She scratched her head and gave a yawn, "Y'know your pretty lucky, I don't let just anybody fuck me in the ass." What had he done? Sora would have never said something like that. She stood up and started to dress, Leon never looked up at her. "Who's Sora?"  
Leon coughed out the smoke he had inhaled, "What!?" She smirked, "You kept calling out the name Sora. Who is she?" 

He sat in silence. She sighed and grabbed her purse. She placed a kiss on his cheek "Thanks for the good time."  
She turned and walked out the door. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Leon guessed she had forgotten something and yelled "It's open." The door slide open followed by silence. Leon looked up to tell her to come in but the eyes he met were not those of a girl. Sora stood in the door way, his face streaked in tears.

**Authors Note: Well thats it for chapter two! I want to have chapter three up sometime next week. Does Sora know about Naomi? Why is he suddenly at Leon's? Find out in chapter three!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. **

**Authors Note: READ THIS!!! I would like to apologize for the difference in how the chapters will look from now on. I am using a new program now. I noticed a few mistakes when I went back and read over my own work. Also may I add that unless this fic starts to get more reviews I may decide to move on to a new fic that I have been brain storming for awhile now. Also I am making a list on my profile of special thanks to everyone who reviews this fic, seeing how it's my first and I am glad that people enjoy my hard work. So read, review, and enjoy!!! Review and I will give more lemons.**

**Cloud Nine**

Sora just stood there in the door way, staring into the deep empty eyes of Leon who was still siting on the bed clad only in his pants. " Are you coming in?" , Sora blinked as if coming out of a daze. He walked into the apartment closing the door behind him. Sora stood in silence afraid to look at his "Lover" until Leon patted his hand on the mattress telling Sora to sit.

Sora walked over and after sitting next to Leon he finally spoke his mind. "Leon why did you throw me out?" Leon looked up at him their eyes meeting. "Sora...I...I don't want to hurt you." Sora's voice started to raise.

"Leon I'm not some child! I'm sixteen years old and I've saved the world! Do you not think I can make decisions for myself ?" A pause, then " Why are you doing this! I know you feel it too! If you didn't then why would you kiss me like you did that morning? Is it because I'm a boy?" His voice trailed off, "Is that why I disgust you..."

Leon's eyes grew wide at the boy's words. He leaned over and kissed the boys cheek, then gently moved to his lips locking him there and sliding his tongue to meet Sora's. Leon's reply was a soft moan escaping Sora's sweet mouth. Leon broke the kiss and leaned over Sora pushing him back against the bed. "You don't disgust me, and I'll prove that to you right now."

His hands caressed the boys stomach as they pushed his shirt up. Sora wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't a child. His abs were strong and tan. Hell, the teen looked like a model out of a magazine and if Leon's memory served him right, the growing bulge in his pants was magnificent, long and thick. Leon gave a smirk, perfect for sucking dry.

Leon's hands slide the waist band of Sora's black shorts undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, to his surprise these actions were met with a blushing Sora as Leon ran his fingers through the teens short, dark curls. Leon licked his lips at the site of Sora not wearing underwear. Then he reached into the shorts and pulled out Sora's length, licking the tip before taking it into his mouth.

Sora moaned as he ran his fingers through Leon's hair, bucking his hips as Leon took all of him into his warm, sticky mouth. Leon continued to suckle Sora until the boy was squirming, bucking, moaning loudly. ' _Damn he's loud ' _Leon thought to himself. Thats when the phone rang. Leon looked up, his mouth abandoning Sora who instantly whined and used his fingers still tangled in the older mans hair to guide him back down and in a raspy voice, "Ignore it, please don't stop!"

With a smirk Leon obeyed his lips returning to Sora's heated member moving in slow up and down motions slowly growing faster. Then the phone rang again, This time Leon's eyes were all that lifted from his attack on his pleading lover. But again Sora spoke out in protest.

"Oh god Leon _don't_ stop I'm almost there please _please_!" Leon again obeyed suckling hard on Sora, his eyes locked with the teens the whole time. That is until Sora's eyes grew wide and panic filled and he threw his head back with a deep raspy moan that mixed with girlish screams. Leon moaned as his mouth filled with a white hot stream.

His mouth still holding on praying for ever drop he could suck out to grace his tongue with it's sweet taste as the phone once again rang and both males looked up at each other, then at the phone and then back at each other, Sora laughed at the sight of Leon's eyes darting back and forth with his mouth still holding him.

Leon sucked and pulled the teens member out of his mouth with a pop then swallowed, leaned over, and picked up the phone. "This better be fucking good." Sora couldn't hear the voice on the other end so growing bored he leaned up and started to kiss the older males naked chest, his fingers running along the waist band of his tight leather pants. Leon choked back a moan that came out sounding like an angry growl.

"Can't this wait? Yes I'm busy!" Leon gave an annoyed growl then, "I'll be there soon." Sora stopped his movements and looked up at Leon in confusion and fear. _He wouldn't throw me out again would he_, Sora looked down starting to pull his clothes back on in shame. But then Leon hung up the phone and lay down on the bed, pulling the boy over his muscled wide chest.

"Feel better babe?" Sora blushed at the nickname, not sure what to say but Leon continued. "I'm really sorry for what I did the other day" a pause followed by, "I do have feelings for you Sora, the question is what do you want come from this?" Sora stayed silent for quite some time then innocently asked, "Well, I could be your...boyfriend..." Leon laughed and smiled at his lover running his fingers through Sora's sweat moistened hair. "Yeah why not lets see if we can't make this work."

Sora leaned forward and kissed his new boyfriend heatedly. Leon kissed back and when Sora's tongue slide to meet his he pulled back, "Whoa slow down babe I have to go somewhere, theres time for this later." Leon kissed Sora and stood up searching for a shirt Sora looked over at the clock which read 12:30 a.m. "Leon where are you going?" Leon pulled a white muscle shirt over his head and played with his long hair until it feel perfectly into place, " Cid has something he wants me to come look at."

Then timidly Sora said, "Can I come?" Leon threw his trademark jacket at Sora who caught it. "Put that on, I don't want you to catch a cold because you'll be busy when we get back home." Sora giggled, "Oh really?" Leon replied with, "What did you think I would let you off without returning the favor?"

XXXX

Leon parked his roaring bike and helped Sora off then started to walk toward the door of Cid's place. "Hey babe this is where it all started!" He waited for Sora to reply but when nothing came he turned and saw the boy standing there nervous. "Whats wrong?" Sora spoke softly. "How are we going to act in public?" Leon's smile faded, he hadn't thought about how their friends would react to their union.

Leon grabbed Sora's hand, lacing their fingers as he once again started toward the door, which he opened for his lover as they reached it and upon entering the house he put his arm around Sora's shoulders and pulled him close.

Inside people were walking around talking and drinking which Leon scowled at when he realized Cid had tricked him. Sora tugged at Leon's shirt " Why didn't you tell me we were going to a party?" Leon sighed, "Because I didn't know, we should have stayed home." he turned and grabbed Sora by the hand to lead him to the door, when Sora protested " Lets just stay here. Since we _are_ already here." Leon sighed, "Okay but you're not drinking! You are under age."

Cid walked up to the two, beer in hand, "Leon! Good to see ya! Sorry I didn't tell ya sooner but I know theres no way you woulda came if I did. But hey have fun there's beer and hot chicks everywhere." Leon cleared his throat and held his and Sora's hands up , their fingers intertwined together. Cid's eyes grew slightly, "Well hey whatever floats your boat bro." With this Cid walked away. The two males sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"This party blows..." Leon moaned as he set down his bottle of water, Sora had made him promise not to drink so that they could drive home. He was sitting at a table alone watching Sora as the teen moved around the room talking to friends. Sora was currently chatting with Riku and Tifa so Leon decided to join in.

He walked up to the three, his arm snaking around Sora and pulling the teen close. Riku glared and Tifa giggled. Leon leaned down and kissed Sora's ear and noticed the boy was blushing "Have you told them about us yet babe?" Sora laughed some and smiled but Riku glared at Leon as if he were pure evil. Leon took the hint and walked off telling Sora that he would be around and to tell him when he was ready to go.

But as soon as Leon left Riku excused himself and followed after him, walking right up to where Leon and Yuffie were sitting his gaze like daggers. Leon went to speak but Riku yelled over him. "Do not hurt him! Or I swear to god! I'll hurt you." Leon smirked, "You mean his heart or in bed?" Yuffie blushed and Riku flared.

Leon rose from his seat "Cool it kid I'm serious about your friend, I'll take care of him." Riku went to speak as Sora walked up. Both eased back as Sora looked from one to the other. Leon excused himself and to his surprise Sora followed Leon out the door.

The boys lover was standing propped up against his bike smoking when Sora walked up. "I'm sorry Leon, he's just trying to protect me." Leon took a hit of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke. "I know but this is what I was talking about Sora! There is a big age difference here!" He looked away. " I want this to work..." Sora took the cigarette from Leon and let it fall to the ground.

He turned Leon's head to face his own. "We can make this work!" Sora leaned up on his tip toes his lips tenderly meeting Leon's. "Now lets go home and finish what we started earlier." Leon smirked, "Sounds good."

**xxxx**

Leon slammed the door shut behind them as soon as they were inside. Sora landed on the bed with a gasp and Leon was already pulling off his shoes, next Sora's shoes and then Leon's jacket came off of the boy and fell somewhere in the room. The two were kissing fiercely, their tongues seemed at war. Leon was drunk on Sora's scent and Sora moaned as Leon mounted him.

Leon's hips ground into Sora's as he slipped off Sora's shirts, then moved to his lower half. The button snapped and the zipper pulled down, the garment falling to the floor, finally the teen was naked. Leon looked the teen over from head to toe. He was perfectly sculpted, his erection already fully hardened, the tip slicked with precum.

Leon moaned at the sight and threw his own shirt across the room. His own member obviously bulging through his pants, begging to be set free. Leon kissed Sora's collarbone and after coating his fingers, cock, and Sora's entrance with the liquid from the bottle in the night stand he pushed two fingers into Sora.

The boy bucked and moaned, shuddering slightly. Leon leaned down still moving his fingers in and out of Sora to ready him, he started to suck Sora's hardness with a mastered skill, his free hand wrapping around his own length as he started to pump himself in time with his fingers inside Sora.

Sora's eyes glazed over and he whithered under the older males assault on him. Leon leaned up, removing his fingers from Sora, who whimpered the absence of both the fingers and Leon's warm mouth. Sora was ready and with this Leon slowly entered his lover.

The teen bucked under Leon but soon calmed, once Leon was in all the way to the hilt he began to thrust in and out slowly.

Sora moaned loudly, his hands clinging to the sheets and Leon rocked him, his fingers tangling in the older ones long hair. Leon could feel the pleasure building inside him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer so he wrapped his hand around Sora's length and started to pump him fast.

Sora was extremely loud, bucking and shivering, moaning, screaming, hissing, biting, calling out his lover's name. All of these were taking Leon straight to the end. He couldn't hold it any longer! His head was spinning and it didn't seem like he could get deep enough into the boy.

And with a deep moan he gripped the sheets, spilling his load into Sora which seemed it would never end. The second Sora felt Leon's seed release inside him, he himself was sent over the edge spilling his own all over Leon's stomach. It clung to both of them, sticky and hot. Sora looked up at Leon only to see that Leon's eyes were closed, sweat trickled off the tip of his nose, his cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip so hard it was piercing the skin.

Leon tried to pull out of Sora, but the effort drained the last of his energy and he collapsed on top of the teen. His breath was fast and ragged, "That...was amazing." Sora blushed at his lovers words. "Yeah it was..." But Leon couldn't reply for he was already asleep in his lovers arms.

XXXX

The sun was creeping up and the rays that came through the windows of the apartment woke Sora. He lifted his head and looked around the room Leon was nowhere to be found, then Sora heard the shower running. He stood up and started looking for something to wear, He found Leon's shirt and picked it up, pulling it over his head. There was a knock at the door, Sora looked at the clock which read 8:00 a.m. Sora walked over to the door and opened it.

Peaking his head out. A short, skinny, brunette woman was standing there smiling. Sora spoke up, "May I help you?" The woman replied with , " Is Leon home? My name is Naomi. Whats yours?" Sora gave her a strange look and opened the door.

"He's in the shower write now, would you like to come in?"

She grinned at him and stepped into the room, immediately noticing the mess. Both Sora and Leon's clothes were still all across the room, a bottle of lube on the nightstand and this cute, young boy clad only in a shirt that was much to big for him.

She tried to seem casual, " So um... what's your name again?" He sat down on the edge of the bed "Sora." Her eyes grew wide, was this the same Sora Leon had begged for during their...time together?

Just then Leon walked in the room, "Hey Babe who are you talking to?" Both Sora and Naomi's eyes landed on Leon. He looked at her and remembered everything. "Fuck..."

**A/N: Well thats it for chapter three! I worked really hard on this one, it took me like 6 hours. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. If this one gets good reviews I will post chapter 4 soon. Remember that happy authors update sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. **

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! That's to those who are reviewing! I hope to see more reviews coming in still. And I will remind that I am making a list on my profile of everyone that reviews this story! Remember that happy authors update sooner! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Cloud Nine**

Just then Leon walked in the room, "Hey Babe who are you talking to?" Both Sora and Naomi's eyes landed on Leon. He looked at her and remembered everything. "Fuck..." She looked at him in disgust, "So this is...Sora?" Leon just stood there in shock. He had thought he would never see her again.

Sora still had a look of confusion as Naomi started to speak. "Well I was going to ask you on a date but now that I know you play for the other team..." Leon glared daggers into her. "_GET OUT_!" She gave him the finger, slamming the door behind her. For awhile the two just sat there. Complete silence, finally Leon went to speak but was over powered by his teen aged lover.

"Who is she?" Sora's voice was hurt and vulnerable. Leon came to him, "She's just some girl I hooked up with. She's not important, she's not like you!" The boy looked down at his feet. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you." Sora refused to look up at him. "Then why were you so scared when you saw her! Just when did you "hook up" with her?" Leon's eyes sank to the floor just as Sora's finally rose. "Last night, not long before you showed up. Sora you have to believe me when I say that I really didn't think we would come this far!" Sora had a look of hatred on his face. "You fuck some girl and then me in the same night! Just what am I to you Leon! I thought things were different between us..." Leon rose and paced the room.

Sora rose from his place on the edge of the bed and started to gather his clothes. Leon immediately rushed to his side. "No! Sora don't go!" Sora ignored Leon walking down the hall clothes in hand and slamming the bathroom door in the older man's face. Leon pleaded from the other side. "Sora! _Please_! Don't go! _Please_!" but there was no answer.

A few minutes later Sora walked out of the bathroom fully clothed his head tilted toward the floor so his eyes couldn't be seen. Leon followed him to the door and upon reaching it Leon's fear peaked. He threw his arms around the boy, holding him tightly, his heart racing he turned the boy to face him, tilting his chin up to look up into his eyes.

Sora's eyes were tear filled as if they could burst free any moment. Leon kissed the boys quivering lips, but instead of a passionate return he received a push, telling him to back off. But Leon held him there. "Sora understand! I didn't cheat on you! We weren't even together at the time! I want this to work! Please don't go! Stay here with me..." Sora remained silent so Leon continued, " I'm...I'm just...I'm sorry."

Sora flinched. "Let go of me." Leon obeyed, what other choice did he have, he couldn't make the boy stay. Sora turned and opened the door. "The problem isn't that you cheated. You didn't have any commitment to me yet. The problem is that you can fuck some random girl... and then me, someone you "care about" shortly after that." Sora stepped out into the rain, slamming the door behind him.

Leon fell to his knees, tears rushing down his face.

XXXX

It had been hours since Sora had left and Leon hadn't moved other than standing, throwing a glass against the wall, which shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, and finally falling onto the bed. He hated himself. He should have told Sora, but the fact was that he became so overwhelmed with happiness at the sight of the boy that every memory of the bitch had completely left him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Leon stood and rushed over in the hopes that it was indeed his lover returned to him. But instead of the boy he hoped for the moment he opened the door a fist crashed down hard on his face. The impact knocked him back a few steps.

Leon looked up in shock to see none other than Riku who just stepped in with out asking. "_I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HIM, EVER_!!!" Riku swung again but Leon gripped his hand, throwing him of balance and onto the floor with a thud. " I never meant to hurt him."

Riku glared at Leon before rushing him and swinging again. Leon easily dodged then grabbed the boy and slammed him against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. Riku rose his knee as if to throw Leon off but the older man held him in place, pressed close to the younger ones body.

"We can do this all night if you want, or you can settle down and tell me where he is. Trust me I have experienced training to deal with punks like you." ( This line is a reference to the fact that Leon is actually Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. It refers to the fact that Squall was a SeeD, a special solider to protect Garden from the Sorceress.)

Riku seemed to go limp in the older man's hold. He blushed at the feel of Leon's breath on his neck as he spoke directly into the teens ear. "Are you going to cooperate?" Riku nodded his head and with a smirk Leon released him. "Where is he?" Riku dusted himself off. "I have to know that you really are sorry for what you've done and that you won't pull something like this again."

Leon looked at the teen, "Riku, I fucked up. I can't make excuses, I know that no amount of explaining will undo what I've done. The only thing I can do is go to him, tell him how I feel and hope thats enough. It's either that or pay a lifetime for one mistake. I don't want to go through life wondering what might have been if this never happened."

Riku gave a smile and said, "I can see it in your eyes, You really do care about him...I'll tell you where he is...but you'll have to catch him in time." Leon interrupted, "What do you mean catch him?" Riku continued, "He's going home...To Destiny Island. He was at Merlin's before I came here." Riku turned and walked out the door. Leon grabbed his jacket and ran out after him.

XXXX

Leon slammed on the brakes coming to a screeching halt just as Sora was leaving Merlin's. He parked the bike and ran up to him. Sora looked like a trapped kitten ready to scratch and bite in it's defense. Leon grabbed the teen and pulled him close. "Sora don't go. Please stay with me! I know I fucked up. I couldn't have fucked up worse!"

He continued, "I want to be with you! Nobody else! I can deal with being a one man kinda man as long as that man is you." Sora pushed him away and started to walk off. "_SORA_!" Much to Leon's surprise the teen stopped. "If you leave this wasn't worth trying for in the first place. What are you going to run scared every time we fight?" Sora was shaking from trying to hold back his sobs as he continued to walk away.

Leon was in a panic. This boy was worth everything to him. Every bit of the man he was before no longer mattered. "Sora! WAIT!

..._Please_...oh god Sora" Leon ran after him falling to his knees in front of him tears flowing freely now. "I...I..." And there is was, right on the tip of his tongue. "I _love_ you Sora!"

**Authors Note: Thats it chapter 4 is finished! I like the way this one ends. I will have chapter 5 up soon I hope! REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I can't believe we are at Chapter 5 already! I mean wow I've updated fast! I think it's because I don't want to disappoint the readers that really like this story and aren't just here for the lemons. Which I write well apparently. Guess what! You just earned yourselves another one! Ha! See what happens when you keep the author happy?**

**Cloud Nine **

"I _love_ you Sora!" Leon couldn't stop himself. The words just came out, like word vomit. Never in his life had Leon acted like this. Sora sank down to Leon's eye level. "You...love me?" Leon could only prey for hope. "I love you Sora! It's true." Sora just gave a soft smile.

Leon was still in shock at his confession. It had been years since he had spoken those words. Why did it take almost losing this sixteen year old boy just to make him see that he still had this sort of feelings. Before Sora, since Leon had accepted his world being taken by darkness and everything from the past scrambled and misplaced he had never really been in a real relationship since he met his new friends and settled down, if thats what you could call it.

Sora sat there as if in deep thought for a while until he finally smiled and hugged Leon, pulling the older man close in his arms. Leon felt warm in the boys loving hold. He looked up at the teen with hope filled eyes. "Where ever you want to go, I'll go. Sora I'll give you anything you want. Just Please stay with me. Be mine and I'll be yours...please?"

Sora smiled at Leon. "I was going to go home in the morning...to visit my family...would you like to come?" Leon scooped the teen up into his strong arms and started to walk toward his bike. "Any where you go I'll go with you." Sora giggled, his eyes refusing to let Leon out of their view. Leon placed the boy on the bike and sped off toward his apartment after saying goodbye to Riku.

**XXXX**

Sora walked into the apartment and went to the bedroom, crawling onto the large queen sized bed. Leon gave a smirk as he walked in closing the door and locking it. He walked over to a small coffee table and set down his keys then headed down the hall. As he reached the bedroom he noticed that Sora was no longer in the room. "Babe?" Leon turned at the sound of running water, Sora was in the shower.

Leon gave a sheepish grin. '_Now this is an opportunity I simply can not give up.' _Leon headed off towards the bathroom. As he opened the door Leon took in the smell of soap mixed with the masculinity of Sora. Leon let his jacket slide off his shoulders and onto the floor, followed by his shirt. Next his hands gripped his belt where he could feel his erection already at attention. As Leon's fingers brushed against himself as he moved to unbuckle his belt, a deep desire fueled moan escaped his lips.

Sora pulled back the glass door just in time to see Leon biting his lip, standing completely naked in front of him. Leon opened his eyes to see the teens eyes locked onto him. "Care if I join you?" Sora licked his lips stepping aside to make room as Leon entered the shower, closing the glass door behind him. Sora stood as if shy to be in front of the older man, but soon he began to come around as Leon's hands snaked over the boys shoulders, down his stomach and further to the boys sleeping member.

Sora gasped as Leon's large hands began their work, one pumping his growing erection while the other teased his entrance. Sora's hips started to buck into Leon's hand as his erection reached it's massive size, a pleased laugh escaped Leon's lips. Sora blushed and looked over his shoulder. "What?" Leon was almost pushed over the edge at the look on the boy's face. His cheeks blushed, his lips red, his eyes filled to the rim with need. "So big for such a small boy." Leon pressed the boy against the glass door, picking his hips up and pushing his tip against the boys entrance.

Taking a deep breath he pushed in, causing gasps and whimpers from the small frame in his grip. He pushed deeper until he was in to the hilt. Sora gave a loud groan, the boy was pressed to the glass, his knuckles turning white as he tried to get a grip on something and his ragged breath left marks like fog on the glass door. Leon's head felt as if it were spinning from the sight. Leon continued to hold the boy as he started to thrust, slowly at first, emitting soft moans from the boy.

As Leon quickened his thrusts the teen began to cry out, moaning loudly. Leon wrapped the boys legs around him as he slide one hand from the boys hip around to his throbbing member and began pumping it, the other hand arching the younger one's hips more for better access. This caused Leon to hit the sweet spot, causing his lover to throw his head back and allowed a scream to escape his lips.

Leon couldn't take much more and he knew it. Luckily Sora wasn't far behind, "Oh Leon! It's _so fucking _good! Ah! Oh god I'm gonna cum!" The boys words sent Leon over the edge, his knees gave and he sank to the floor as he came, which in return did the same for Sora. "Oh Leon! I can feel it! Oh my god it's so warm!" Leon moaned at the feel of Sora's cum streaming over his hand and all over the glass door. Leon groaned a tired protest as he used the last bit of his strength to lift the boy up, pulling out of his lover and turning the boy to face him as he sat him back on his lap, where Sora snuggled close to the older mans chest, still breathing deeply.

Leon smirked at the sight of the boys flushed cheeks and his dark, wet hair clinging to his face. But nothing was better than the love he saw in those eyes. Leon pulled the boy close into a deep kiss, "I love you Sora." Sora smiled and stroked the older mans long damp hair. "I love you too, Leon". Leon smiled, '_Bliss... absolute bliss_'.

**XXXX**

Leon's feet sank into the sand as he gazed out across the seemingly never ending crystal blue waters of Destiny Island. This was the first time he had seen where Sora was from, and so far he liked what he saw. As he heard foot steps behind him he turned to see his lover running toward him. He held his arms out and scooped the short teen up into his arms, surprised when Sora protested. "What is it Babe?" Sora squirmed until the older man set him down. "My mom doesn't know about us... she thinks we are just friends...I'm sorry." Leon ran his fingers through the boys hair with a laugh then as he placed his palm against the boys cheek he took a look around before planting a passionate kiss on the the boys lips, flicking his tongue against the boys lip before being pushed away slightly. He laughed before walking past the boy. "Okay okay I'll be good...for now."

**Okay so thats it for Chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to review! Reviews equal updates! Sorry about the long wait but I saw sick and then after that it took me awhile to get back into the mood of writing again. Chapter 6 will be up asap! REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**Authors Note: Chapter 6 already, wow! I have no clue where to end this one, it just keeps going. Guess it doesn't help that I just come up with this shit as I'm typing it. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Cloud Nine**

Leon followed Sora up the steps to the teens home, coming to a halt at the door way as Sora turned and whispered, "Remember She doesn't know about us...I love you." Leon gave a smile and "I love you too babe." Sora turned the knob, "And stop calling me babe, if she hears you she'll freak...". Leon gave a teasing purr, "I'll try babe."

Sora opened the door and stepped in, followed by the older man. Leon was looking around as Sora's mother walked down the hall and into the room. She was young, early thirties maybe. She reached out and hugged her son close. "Oh my sweet baby I've missed you! My how you have grown! Such a handsome little boy!" Sora protested and tried to wiggle free of the woman's suffocating grip.

Finally she released the boy who sighed and turned to Leon, "Mom this is Leon he's a...friend of mine" Sora felt dumb calling Leon a simple friend when everyone else knew it was more. Sora's mother arched her brow at Leon, "Don't you think he's a bit um...old to be hanging out with teenagers like you?"

Sora glared as Leon took a step back, leaning against the door, his arms crossed at his chest. "MOM!" The woman quickly apologized. "Mom is it okay if he stays here with us for a few days?" The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Where is he going to sleep?"

"Well...we can share my room?" At this Leon gave a smirk, the boy was trying to make it so they could be close without her finding out. The woman sighed, "He can have your sisters room, she can stay with a friend for a few days." She looked up at Leon with a smile. "My name is Sarah, it's nice to meet you, we enjoy your company." Leon nodded, she frowned. "Sora I'll be in my room, if you leave be back before dark."

As she left the room Sora's eyes sank to the floor. Leon was unsure of what to say, Sora spoke before he had the chance. "Come on lets get out of here." The two walked out the door, Sora slammed it behind them.

**xxxx**

Sora had showed Leon just about every place that he, and his friends had spent most of their time growing up, all the while Leon remained quiet. Now the two were sitting on the beach watching the water as the sun started to set in the distance. "Leon are you okay? You seem quiet?" Leon laid back closing his eyes, "Your mom. She doesn't like me." Sora looked around, not seeing anyone he moved closer, crawling on top of his lover, resting his head on the older man's chest. Leon ran his fingers through the teens hair.

"I know...she thinks I'm still some child. You don't think of me that way do you?" Leon let his hand rest on the boys slender hip. "No." Sora looked up into his lovers eyes, then leaned in, kissing the older man. Leon returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into the younger males mouth. Sora shifted on top of the older man as Leon's hands snaked up under Sora's shirt. Sora allowed the man to remove his shirt.

Leon grabbed the boy laying him down on the sand and moved on top of him, his jacket sliding down his back as he gazed into the teens blue eyes. Sora grinned up at him as his fingers fumbled with Leon's belt. Leon's hands were at work with Sora's shorts, pulling them past the boys knees. "Are you sure we have time for this?"

Sora looked up at him, "What?" Leon wrapped his hand around the boys length, starting to pump him. "Your mom, she said to be back before dark?" Sora closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips, "Fuck her..." Leon smirked and moved down, taking Sora into his warm mouth.

Leon continued to suck Sora's pulsing member until he gave that expected whimper, throwing his head back and yelling out, "Oh Leon! I'm gonna cum!" Leon felt Sora start to empty his load into his mouth and released him, letting the warm liquid fall across the teens stomach, which he then covered his fingers with and used to ready the boy, inserting one finger at first, shortly followed by another, and then finally a third. Sora bucked and whimpered under his lover, soon feeling himself becoming aroused again.

When Leon felt the boy was ready he scooped up the rest of Sora's essence off the boys stomach and coated his erection with it. He wrapped the boys legs around his hips as he entered him, starting slow until he was buried deep inside the teen aged boy.

He leaned down over his lover, planting kisses on the boys lush lips, and as he found a steadily slow rhythm of thrusts he stared down into Sora's blue eyes.

Leon groaned his pleasure and Sora responded with whimpers and kisses, their lips remaining inches away from the others. Leon had never felt so free in his life. What was it about this boy that completely changed him in a way that no one else ever could? Sora took away the darkness that formerly tainted Leon's heart. Sora brought out the joy in Leon he had never known was there. He enjoyed life. All because of Sora.

And for the first time in his life, Leon wasn't just having sex with someone. He was making love. To the most important person in his life.

The water had started to rise as the tide came in and soon the two were surrounded. The water dripped from Leon's hair onto Sora's flushed cheeks, they were soaked, covered in a mixture of water and sweat. Leon groaned loudly, closing his eyes, he could feel Sora climax, his seed spilling out between them. He bit his lip and let go. He fell onto Sora's chest, breathing hard, completely spent.

**xxxx**

The two were still laying in the water, only now they were dressed. Leon's damp hair still continued to drip onto Sora's face and Sora's lay flat, clinging to his face. Leon smiled as he started to kiss Sora. Meeting his lips tenderly then sliding his tongue into the boys mouth.

They never even heard the footsteps approaching them until the person stood right in front of them and was looking down at them. Leon instantly froze in fear, that is until Riku spoke. "Um...guys...we need to talk." Leon rose off Sora standing with his hands in his pockets in an attempt to hide the obvious bulge in his pants, followed by Sora who was trying to ring out his soaked shirt.

Riku spoke, "Sora your mother is worried sick about you! She called and asked me to come find you, I'm lucky I found you!"

Sora yawned sleepily, scratching his head, "What time is it?" Riku sighed, "It's past midnight..." Sora's eyes grew wide, "Fuck! She's going to kill me! Leon we have to go!"

Authors Note: **Okay**** so thats it for Chapter 6. I just made up a name for Sora's mom so hope it's good. Please review. Your opinions are important to me. Let me know what you think! Chapter seven will be up asap.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**Authors Note: Chapter 7! I'm running out of good things to put here. Read,Review,Enjoy!**

**Cloud Nine**

Sora rushed through the front door of his house, Leon and Riku just behind him. His mother was sitting on a couch in the living room, the only light in the room was the single lamp on the table next to her. Sora closed the door behind his lover and friend, crossing the room to stand in front of her, his eyes focused on the floor. "Do you have any idea what time it is young man?" ,Sora remained silent. "Care to explain why you aren't getting home until past midnight?"

Sora began to speak but Leon spoke over him, "It was my fault...I kept Sora out I figured he would be okay since he was with an adult." Sora's mother gave Leon an angry glare, but then as if his words set in, she backed off. "Don't let this happen again young man, just because you were with an adult doesn't mean you can go against what your mother tells you." Sora finally looked up at her, "Yes Mother." She kissed her son's cheek and bid the others good night before she walked down the hall to her room.

Sora gave a sigh of relief, "That was easier than I thought it would be." Leon walked over to stand next to Sora while Riku said his goodbyes. Once Riku was gone Leon pulled Sora into the kitchen area, placed him on the counter with one leg on either side of him and began kissing Sora passionately. Sora tried to protest but soon was caught up in the moment.

Only when Leon broke the kiss could the teen aged boy speak. "Leon remember we have to be careful." Leon pressed close to him, biting at the boys ear, "Wait until it gets late...I'll sneak into your room once she's out cold." "Leon I don't think thats a good idea." Leon shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the counter next to the boy. "Only if we get caught, which isn't going to happen..." Sora didn't seem to believe him. "Don't worry so much."

**xxxx**

It had been almost a week since the night Leon and Sora were late and things seemed to have slowed down. Sora's mother was finally starting to like Leon and Sora's little sister absolutely loved him. But something just wasn't right. Leon sighed, scratching his head as he looked in the mirror. '_This fucking sucks..._' Leon stepped into the shower, moaning at the feeling of hot water against his back.

Ever since that night Sora seemed terrified of the thought of his mother finding out about them. Leon slide his fingers over the tip of his erection. He had been sitting in the living room as Sarah was talking about dinner that night with Sora's father.

"_Anyway his father is coming home for a few hours tonight before he has to leave again on another business trip, He wants to go for a big dinner tonight since Sora is actually home for once." Leon nodded at the woman but said nothing, His attention was elsewhere. Sora was on the floor on his knees meowing like a cat with his little sister, something that seemed innocent enough, but when Sora rested his head on his sister's knee, purred, and wiggled his hips in the air as if he had a tail, Leon groaned in pain, feeling a twitch that came from his pants._

His erection pulsed in his hand at the thought. Sora refused to have sex with Leon while his mother was around, and that was all the time. Not a single thing, not since that night on the beach. Leon was being consumed with bottled up lust. It also didn't help that Sora kept doing provocative things without even noticing it. Sora had been in the kitchen sucking on a ice cream when it began to melt and drip from his lips, Leon thought of Sora on his knees, his lips around the older mans length, little streams of cum leaking from his lips because his mouth was full, just before he swallowed the load.

Leon had looked away putting the image out of his mind. Then Sora had passed him in the hall one morning on his way to the bathroom dressed in nothing but a long tee shirt. Leon thought of how Sora would always put the older mans clothes on after they would have sex back at his apartment. Leon's eyes followed the boy as he walked past, closing the bathroom door behind him without a word.

But seeing Sora on his hands and knees in a begging manor had been the final straw. Leon burned with so much unspent desire that he had to take Sora, and soon.

**xxxx**

That night at dinner Leon sat between Sora and his little sister, across from the teens parents. Sora never spoke of his father, and to be honest Leon could tell why. The man was taller than Leon, much older with a permanent angry look glued to his face, and he didn't talk much. The guy reeked of homophobia. Leon rolled his eyes, '_great just what I need_.'

Sora and his mother laughed as they spoke, Leon smiled pretending to be into the conversation but was constantly distracted as Sora would rub his thigh against Leon's, who shivered from the touch of the lover he had been longing for. This was going to be a long night...

"So Leon is it? You seem to be a successful young man, How old are you?" Leon looked up at his young lovers father, "Twenty three..." The much older man eyed his son, then back at Leon. " So do you have a lady waiting for you back home?" Leon smirked, '_No, but I do fuck your sons brains out _', "No." Leon was growing bored with the situation...fast. He hated to be asked personal questions and the only thing he could think about was sex.

**xxxx**

Later that night Leon was trying to to sleep on the couch, Sora's sister was home from her friends house so he could no longer stay in her room. He turned over on his side, uncomfortable. Turned to the other side, uncomfortable. He sighed laying on his back looking at the ceiling. Nothing felt right. He was rock hard and every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Sora's moaning face.

Leon groaned standing up and walking out the front door. He lit a cigarette and stared up at Sora's bedroom window, the light was on, which meant the teen was still up. Leon looked away, there was no way it could happen...or could it? Leon finished his cigarette and walked over to the window, as he looked in Sora was alone in the room laying on the floor wearing that damn sexy shirt. Leon lifted the window and climbed in.

Sora turned and started to speak but before he could Leon was on him. Leon's tongue was forcing it's way into the teens mouth Sora was whimpering in protest. Leon broke the kiss and Sora yelped out, "What are you doing?" Leon flipped the boy over on his knees as he pulled the shirt off the boy and pulled his boxers off, the clothes discarded across the room. "I've waited and waited and I'm not waiting anymore, I need you Sora!"

Leon moved in front of the boy pulling his chin up as he leaned down to capture the teens lips in a passionate kiss. Sora moaned into his mouth as he reached down his fingers resting on Leon's belt buckle. Leon broke the kiss as Sora finished with the buckle and button of his lover's pants, pulling the zipper down, then taking Leon into his mouth.

Leon moaned, thrusting up into the teens mouth. Leon was pulsing, moaning, growing closer and closer to losing control. He tilted his head back as he guided the teen up and down with his hand fisted in the boys hair. Sora moaned in response before taking the older male out of his mouth and teasing his tip with a finger.

Leon moaned and Sora smirked. Sora then looked at his finger which was slick with precum. Leon quickly licked the boys finger tip as he guided the boy back down to finish what he had started. Soon Leon's head was spinning, Sora had become rather skilled since the first time he tried this with his lover. Learning tricks with his tongue, Learned when and when not to use his teeth.

Just then the bedroom door slid open. "Sora sweetie why are you still up...?" The woman froze in mid sentence, her eyes grew wide in horror. For a moment Leon and Sora both sort of stayed there in shock until Leon pushed the teen off of him and quickly fixing his clothing. Sora seemed to scamper around the room in search of some sort of clothing, finding a blanket to cover his nakedness.

Sora's mother looked completely disgusted. "**What the hell is going on here!?" **She screamed. She rushed over to Sora as if to shield her son from a monster. Leon tried to chose his words carefully. "I...we...Sora?" but Sora made no effort to explain. She all but drug Sora from the room. "I'm calling the police!" Leon was still frozen in place, his eyes locked with Sora's as the panic set in. Sora's mother was absolutely furious which made Leon feel like a rabbit trapped by a hunger fox. In a rush he turned and jumped out the window.

His feet hit the ground with a loud thud but all he could here was the voice in his head telling him to get the fuck out of town.

**Authors note: I am so sorry for the extremely long delay on this chapter. I would also like to apologize for any mistakes that have gone unnoticed in this chapter as well. Something VERY traumatic happened in my life about 2 months ago and I lost all motivation to continue with this story, much less anything else. I would like to apologize mostly to my loyal readers and thank you for your support. **


End file.
